


Eternal

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: Submission for 1 hour Krusie Challenge
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 30





	Eternal

Once upon a time. There lived two beings, a human named Kris, and a monster named Susie. The two happened to meet in school, and grow close due to an adventure in another world. Whereupon they bested a tyrannical king with the help of friends they made on the way, two princes, a dark prince with fur white as down, and a young spade prince with the boisterous energy of a thousand suns. But this tale is about the human and monster, and their love. They slowly grew closer, first as friends, then slowly, gradually. Feelings arose between the two. They eventually came to a peak one bright spring afternoon. Kris had texted Susie to meet him at the mound south of town, a usual hangout spot for the two due to its private nature…

Kris was leaning against the unyielding metal doors. His breaths came unevenly as he prepared himself mentally for what he was about to do. He tried to soothe the turmoil within his heart, but his fears continued to grow. Gnawing at his determination, his confidence, hundreds of scenarios where it ends badly flashed through his mind. But they all came to a halt, when he heard the snapping of a twig and the heavy footsteps of his friend approaching the mound. He took a deep breath, gripped the items behind his back, and rose, mind pumping adrenaline. He set his features to a calm one, as calm as he could make them at any rate, and he turned to face Susie just as she rounded the side of the mound. She grinned at him, giving him a wave and saying:

“Hey, how’s it going?” 

Kris attempted to speak, but only the sound of his breath hitching came out of his mouth. Susie looked on with a bit of worry, and asked him with a questioning tone as she hesitantly walked towards him.

  
“Kris…? You ok?”

  
The human remained still, his heart pounding in his ears as he found himself unable to move. As Susie stopped in front of him, she reached out with one of her clawed hands to his shoulder, eyes filled with concern. Suddenly, Kris’ mind reached a conclusion, from behind his back he thrust the items forward into Susie’s outstretching hand. Then he rapidly turned tail and fled, his footsteps upon the grassy ground fading into the distance as Susie stood there, dumbstruck, watching as he faded into the distance. She shook her head and looked at what Kris had given her, and a broad smile and blush grew on her face as she stared at the roses, alongside a card that simply read ‘Will you go out with me?’   
  
“Freak…” She mumbled under her breath as her heart was filled with warmth.

The next morning the two met at the mound once more. There the hearts of both were filled with the same warmth. Days passed, weeks. They lost their first kiss to each other, at the mound. Weeks turned to months, they continued to date, through thick and thin. Through the relaxed, lazy days, through the hectic emotionally charged ones. They persevered. Soon, they reached the first year together. Their hearts still warm, still filled with the other’s smile and love. They graduated, got on with their lives, remaining in their hometown. A year turned to two, then three. They moved in together, a small apartment. Then, in the fourth year, they came up with an idea. Building their own home, near the mound, and they soon got to work. Getting the required permits, and soon they started to get to deforesting, then building. Juggling their work and this project made it took many months. However, but with the help of both their families, they managed to get it done just as the fifth year came to pass. In fact, on the eve of the fifth year, they stood in front of it, admiring it.

Kris and Susie were leaning against the mound, looking at the house they had painstakingly made. It wasn’t big, no. But it was enough to live comfortably in with the two of them. Kris was leaning against Susie’s shoulder as he thumbed something in his pocket. They sat like that, simply admiring their work, taking a breather. Soon though, Kris spoke.

“Hey babe.”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  


“I have something to ask you.” Kris said, a twinge of nervousness in his voice.

Susie sighed, and said tiredly. “What is it? I thought we had finished the house…”

“Oh no, it’s not that…”

  
“What is it then?” The grown dragon said, looking at her partner at her side.

Kris was silent, he stood up, reached into his pocket, and fell down to one knee, presenting her with the item in his pocket.

“Will you marry me?”   
  


Susie was speechless for a moment. Before wiping her eyes and responding. “Of course freak.”   
  


  
Soon enough, they held it. Right in front of the mound. A fairly sizable one, their families and friends. Even a few from the dark world, although the story as to how they were there is one for another time. But soon, they walked back home, and resumed their usual life together… but there’s a reason that human and monster marriages are rare. Years passed. Soon decades. Kris’ hair turned grey. His bones became brittle. His skin wrinkled. While Susie aged much slower… Soon. Kris fell ill, bedridden. Surrounded by his family, his parents, brother, Susie. He reached out, and held her one last time. As his soul finally crumpled, and with tears falling down his cheeks, he laid back in bed, and closed his eyes for the last time. 

He was buried next to the mound. Susie continued her life, each day passing by the mound. Each day gazing at it sadly, heart aching with longing. Soon she moved on somewhat. Heart aching less. Suitors appeared, but her heart revulsed at the thought of being with anyone other than Kris. A sentiment supported by Kris’ family, who she remained close to. But as the centuries passed. She felt the wear of age upon her soul, and while others feared the end. She was anticipating it with contentment. Soon, it came. Soon, she found Kris, her eternal love, in the angel’s cradle. 


End file.
